Ben 10.000 (Futuro de Ben 10)
(Futuro) |primera aparición = Ben 10.000 (Episodio) }} Ben 10,000 es el alias de Ben Tennyson veinte años en el futuro quien aparece en los episodios Ben 10.000 (Episodio) y Ken 10 uno de los posibles (alternativos) futuros que fueron explorados. Esas son las posibles líneas temporales si Ben no hubiese destruido el Omnitrix en La Batalla Final. Sobre Él Es el mismo Ben Tennyson 20 años en el futuro (osea de 30 años ya que Ben tenia 10 años). Ben se ha convertido en un superhéroe a tiempo completo. Le incomoda el no poder encubrir su identidad,ya que en todas partes lo reconocen como Ben 10.000. Ahora tiene 10.000 formas extraterrestres, de ahí el nombre, y ha obtenido de nuevo el control maestro del Omnitrix, permitiéndole cambiar de forma a voluntad. Ben ha madurado y ahora tiene un carácter serio, aunque se lleva mejor con Gwen, considera la ayuda de otros como un estorbo, le importa muy poco la familia o divertirse, y deja de usar nombres en sus aliens por que dice que no son mascotas, aunque su interacción consigo mismo en el episodio Ben 10.000 parece haber cambiado esto, principalmente con respecto a la familia y al hecho que vuelve a usar nombres para sus héroes. Aunque no se confirma, se podría deducir que la actitud de Ben 10.000 empezó después de olvidar el pastel de cumpleaños de su abuelo. En el episodio "Ken 10" se ve que el gran héroe todavía es maduro y se vuelve a divertir con su trabajo de héroe además de querer que su hijo entre al negocio de los héroes (a su debido tiempo). Este Ben es de un futuro alterno.thumb|La placa de Ben 10,000 Cuarta serie Parece que se ha revelado que él seria el personaje principal de la nueva serie(no confirmado puede cambiar). Apariciones Ben 10: *Ben 10.000 *Ken 10 Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena *Ben 10,000 Returns Ben 10: Cuarta serie *??? Ben 10.000 hizo 2 apariciones en Ben 10, y hace una aparición en UA . Curiosidades *Dwayne McDuffie confirmó que Ben 10.000 es un posible futuro pero no necesariamente el mismo de la línea temporal actual, así que el futuro de Ben 10.000 puede no interferir con la serie actual y Ben 10 SA al igual que el futuro de Ken 10. *En Ben 10.000 tiene a 'Materia Gris, '''Benvicktor y Cerebrón que con la inteligencia de estos 3 aliens pudo crear el Omnitrix de su hijo Ken. *Fue confirmado que el Ben 10000 de SA no es el mismo de los otros episodios(ademas se comprueba por sus poderes los cuales el Ben 10000 de 42 años no tenia(ya que este Ben 10000 nuevo tiene 36 osea es mas joven) *En ben10000 return Tiene remera diferente y omnitrix tambien Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Galería nota:perdon por no colocarle titulo a la de ben 10.000 de ua por que ya no me salen.los titulos para colocar Archivo:Ben 10.000-1-.jpg|Estatua de Ben 10.000]] Archivo:10000_048_0001.jpg|Ben 10.000 convertido en Diamante Archivo:10000_078_00013.jpg|Ben 10.000 convertido en Insectoide Archivo:10000_051_0007.jpg|Ben 10.000 convertido en Xrl8 Archivo:10000_042_0001.jpg|Ben 10000 (Cuatro Brazos) y Ben 10 (Insectoide) Archivo:10000_098_00014.jpg|Ben 10.000 convertido en spitter Archivo:10000_075_00011.jpg|Ben 10.000 convertido en Bestia Archivo:10000_098_00015.jpg|Ben 10.000 convertido en Aticguana Archivo:10000_077_00012.jpg|Ben 10.000 convertido en Fuego Archivo:10000_048_0005.jpg|Ben 10000 convertido en Buzzshock Archivo:10000_048_0006.jpg|Ben 10.000 convertido en canonbolt Archivo:10000_041_0001.jpg|Ben 10000 convertido en Cuatrobrazos Archivo:Way_Big_Ken10.png|Ben 10.000 convertido en Muy Grande Archivo:Future_Benmummy.jpg|Ben 10.000 convertido en Benmomia Cuatro Brazos B10.000.PNG|Ben 1000 cuatro brazos pose oficial Ben 10000 UA.png 185px-Ben_10,000_Ultimate_Humugasaur2.png|Ben 10,000 with Ultimate Humongousaur powers 185px-Ben_10,000_Ultimate_Humugasaur.png|Ben 10,000 is about to turn Ultimate Humongousaur 185px-Ben_10,000_Artiguana.png|Ben 10000 is about to turn Arcticguana in Alien Supremacy 185px-Ben_10,000_Artiguana2.png|Ben 10,000 with Arcticguana powers 185px-Ben_10,000_Heatblast.png|Ben 10,000 is about to turn Fuego 185px-Ben_10,000_Heatblast2.png|Ben 10,000 with Fuego powers 185px-Clockwork.PNG|Ben 10,000 is about to turn Clockwork 185px-Wefrgvbf.jpg|Ben 10,000 with Clockwork powers. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes del Futuro Categoría:Futuros alternos Categoría:Poseedores del Omnitrix Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Aliados de Ben Categoría:Familia Tennyson Categoría:Personajes Alternativos Categoría:Ben Tennyson Categoría:Ben 10 Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes masculinos